


Burning Memories

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Breaking Down The Flames [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Related to Eye Contact, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: "Sabo-kun? Are you alright?""Huh? Oh, yeah.  Just a weird dream..."





	Burning Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: So, to make up for my little teaser of part 4 of the Eye Contact series, enjoy another part of its side series!**

"Ace!”

Sabo was on Mount Corvo and he was terrified. While he was a strong child, even he was nothing in the face of nature's true predators – storms. Dawn Island was usually out of the way of dangerous weather, but when it hit, it hit hard. The wind was blowing so strongly that all the trees on the mountain were bowing. Nights on the island were already pretty dark – the thick clouds above made it nigh impossible to see his own fingers in front of his face. The only reason he was in the forest was because Grey Terminal had been flooded and while the other inhabitants of the trash heap retreated within the walls of Goa Kingdom, hiding in the lower section, he had sworn that he would never go back to that place. So now he was looking for Ace, his only friend – his _soulmate_ –, who had mentioned living with mountain bandits. They couldn't be too hard to find, right?

“Ace!” Sabo hollered again over the dull roar and howling of the gale, hoping that maybe his friend would hear him and help him.

Lightning cracked open the shadows of night, the accompanying thunder booming so loudly that Sabo felt it deep within his bones. He even raised his hands to press them to his ears, though that didn't stop him from hearing the painful sound. There was a crackling noise that followed and Sabo turned his gaze upwards to find the source. He couldn't even open his mouth to scream as one of the oversized trees of Mount Corvo toppled onto him.

  


“Whoa...” Ace whistled softly as he stepped out of the bandit's house. It must've rained hard with the storm because there was water up to his ankles. Not only that, but the forest looked absolutely wrecked, with trees capsized all over the place.

“Hey, don't let water into the house, you bast--”

Ace slammed the door shut behind himself, cutting off the beginning of Dadan's rant. He had his trusty pipe in his hands. He wanted to go check on Sabo and see how his makeshift home in the Grey Terminal had made out with the storm. So he set off, splashing through the water and kicking it up to scare the occasional frog that sat upon either tree roots that rose above the water or overturned trees themselves.

When he arrived at the edge of Grey Terminal, he was startled by the sight that greeted him. The people who lived in the trash heap were wading through waist-deep water. Ace jumped into the water, which was up to his chest, and held his arms up as he walked towards the closest person.

“Hey!” he shouted to get the man's attention. “Have you seen Sabo?”

The man shook his head and wandered away. Ace asked three more people before someone finally gave him an answer.

“Yeah, I saw Sabo.” This guy was just a lanky teenager, looking like the flood water had cleaned him more than he'd ever been clean in his life. “The rest of us headed into the kingdom when it began to flood, but he ran into the forest.”

It wasn't the answer Ace was hoping for, especially with the forest in the state it was, but it prevented him from searching all of the Grey Terminal for Sabo. So he turned and made his way back to the forest as quickly as he could when going through water and as soon as he reached it, he was diving into the thick of it.

“Sabo!” he called at the top of his lungs. “Sabo, where are you?”

There was no reply, and while Ace had been _hoping_ for one, he hadn't really been expecting one. Sabo was smart, even smarter than Ace, and he would've known to move to higher ground in case the flooding reached the forest, so Ace began heading up. He crawled under falling trees and jumped over the occasional deep puddle. 

“Sabo!” Ace began yelling once he decided he was far enough up for Sabo to have decided it was safe.

He stopped when he saw something dark blue half-submerged in a shallow puddle. He ran over and pulled the thing out. It was Sabo's hat. Ace looked around wildly, but he couldn't see any sign of the blond.

“Sabo!” Ace's voice was tinted with concern now. “Hey, if you can hear me, say something!”

He took his time exploring every crook and cranny he could get his head in as he continued heading upwards.

  


Sabo came to to a headache that was so fierce that his eyes watered – well, the one he could open; the other was crusted shut with mud or blood. He could barely breath, water lapping at his face. His nose and throat hurt, so he must've already breathed in some water, but that pain and his headache were nothing compared to the ache in his whole body. He turned his head as much as he could, whimpering in agony, and could barely see past the bark of the tree that was pressing him into the ground. The only reason he wasn't crushed or dead was because a large boulder was right next to him, holding up part of the tree's weight.

“Sabo!”

Sabo's head shot up at the call, though he immediately regretted moving so quickly as his whole body spasmed weakly with pain.

“A-Ace!” he choked out.

He was terrified that he wouldn't be loud enough to be heard, but fast footsteps approached and a familiar freckled boy appeared.

“Sabo!”

Ace ran up to him and dropped onto his knees. He grabbed Sabo's wrist and shifted his weight.

“No, wait--!”

Ace pulled with all his strength, but almost dropped Sabo when the blond screamed.

“Sorry, sorry,” he hissed. “Just hang on!”

He pulled harder and Sabo thought he was going to be torn in half, but then he popped free and both boys were sent sprawling into the soaking grass.

“Sabo, are you alright?”

Ace nearly jumped when Sabo burst into tears, sobbing as he clung to Ace with all his strength – which was a lot, but nothing Ace couldn't handle.

“I thought I was going to die!”

Ace's opinion towards crybabies was that they were weak and stupid, but no thoughts of the sort rose in his mind as he wrapped his arms around Sabo.

“I won't ever let you die, Sabo.”

Sabo looked up at Ace and the brunet pushed the top hat onto his blond curls with a smile.

“Come on, let's go find some food. Maybe we can get a fire started with some dry sticks.”

Sabo sniffled and nodded. They got up and Ace held onto Sabo's hand tightly as they began heading back down the mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: At the time of remembering this, Sabo is about twelve and doing just fine in the Revolutionary Army. :) Just a little side note.**


End file.
